


baby don't cry

by shin_hoseok



Series: all in [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, also they're watching oitnb bc i don't know any other shows i'm so sorry, it's cute bc i always write fluff and i can't get enough of this pairing tbh, there's kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shin_hoseok/pseuds/shin_hoseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>✕ you were crying at the library and i thought you were hurt or in need of help but it turns out you had reached the sad part of the show you were marathoning which also turned out to by my favorite show ✕</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> i'm the biggest wonhyuk trash rn someone stop me, i can't stop writing about them
> 
> prompt was found here:
> 
> http://spaceusuk.tumblr.com/post/121816901240/au-ideas-you-were-crying-at-the-library-and-i
> 
> enjoy!

Everything was pain when Minhyuk’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of something that sounded like an animal dying. He needed a few seconds, but when he finally managed to sit up despite his neck (really, his whole body) killing him, he realized that he had fallen asleep in the library. Again.  Also that the whole place was kind of deserted, which meant it was probably pretty late. And then there were these sounds again, coming from somewhere behind a bookshelf and now Minhyuk was properly (well, kind of) awake it wasn’t hard to guess that there was someone crying. 

And because Minhyuk wasn’t a complete asshole, he went through his hair a little and rubbed his eyes and yawned once, loudly, before getting up to see if he could help the poor person suffering.

The boy was sitting at the far end of a table that was squeezed between some bookshelves and Minhyuk probably wouldn’t have noticed him if he hadn’t been looking for the source of the noise. 

It was kind of heartbreaking, the way he was sobbing with his face buried in his hands, only a laptop in front of him and oh shit, he was probably studying for exams because what else could be the reason for an emotional breakdown like this?

Minhyuk stepped closer, clearing his throat, and the boy looked up, eyes all puffy and red and he looked adorable like this. Plus, he seemed kind of familiar - Minhyuk was pretty sure he'd seen him on campus before, but he couldn't quite place it. It wasn't that important anyway, the important thing was to see if he could actually be of any help to this guy.

"Sorry, I just heard you crying and I thought I'd check if you were okay.", Minhyuk said lightly, momentarily relived that his social skills were developed well enough to not make this seem too awkward. "Exams, I assume?"

The boy blinked and then reached up to wipe his face with the sleeves of his slightly oversized sweater and then, a few seconds later, shook his head.

"I mean, kinda.", he mumbled, his voice all rough and uneven. "I was supposed to be studying but the Wifi in our dorms is broken so I came here and I kind of ended up on Netflix and there's the new season of this show out and I’m halfway through and one of my fave characters just died and I got a little emotional. So, uh, basically, yes I'm okay."

But everything about him said that he wasn't, so Minhyuk sat on the chair opposite of him.

"Any show I should know?"

"Orange Is the New Black. It's not that popular here, you've probably never heard of it."

"Wait are you kidding me?" And wow, was this even still coincidence? "That's like my favorite show of all times. I swear this is so random, like I've spent months asking around if anyone knew and nobody had a clue. And when they heard what it was about they didn't even want to watch and..." Minhyuk paused for a moment. "...I don't know, it's just really funny, I guess."

The boy blinked at him and then snorted and mumbled: "I mean I still kind of want to cry, but you're right, it's actually incredible. I'm Hoseok, by the way."

"Minhyuk. And by the way, I haven't seen all of the season yet, so don't you dare spoil it for me."

"Want to watch it?" Hoseok made a wavy gesture towards his laptop. "It's all loaded anyway. Though I might start crying again if I watch this episode for a second time. You've been warned."

 

-

 

„Hyung, it’s me!“  
Minhyuk didn’t even bother knocking, but it didn’t really matter because Hoseok knew he was coming, anyway, so he pushed the door open, stepping inside the room with an excited grin.  
The grin dropped almost immediately, because Hoseok was there, yes, and he looked excited too, but he was also half naked, wearing only a pair of sweatpants with his blonde hair all wet and honestly, it was kind of a turn-on.  
„I…oh god, sorry, I didn’t mean to-“  
„Relax, I just took a shower but I’ll be done dressing in a minute and then we can watch.“, Hoseok said lightly, resuming his way to the closet. Minhyuk kept his face down as he walked towards the bed, feeling like this blush would probably never fade and started rummaging through his bag to pull out the sweets he’d bought at the convenience store just now. Hoseok seemed to have prepared everything already, because there were a bunch of pillows and blankets and it was just perfect for a movie night (or in their case more of a binge-watching night).  
„You know there’s only like two episodes left until we’re done with the season, right?“, Hoseok asked, plopping down next to Minhyuk and pulling a blanket over the both of them before reaching out for his laptop. 

„Don’t remind me.“, Minhyuk whined, trying to sound as normal as possible, even though he still felt kind of hot. „Let’s just get this over with, shall we?“  
They’d met a few more times after their first encounter in the library and while Minhyuk had enjoyed watching the show with Hoseok a lot more than by himself, he’d kind of dreaded this day, because honestly, the show was the main reason they were friends and a small part of him was scared of Hoseok abandoning him after this, even though he was absolutely sure that he would never do something like that.

 

About halfway through, Hoseok’s head was dropping on Minhyuk’s shoulder and their fingers were intertwined and honestly, how did they always end up like this? Not that Minhyuk minded in the slightest, because yes, he kinda liked Hoseok, maybe even a little too much and it was nice to get this kind of attention, but at the same time he felt like it was probably not helpful to get rid of the weird feelings his friend was giving him recently.

Still by the end of the last episode they were impossibly close once again, with Minhyuk's hand somehow resting on Hoseok's thigh, while Hoseok was snuggled up to him, sobbing into Minhyuk's shoulder because he always got so emotional and honestly, Minhyuk just wanted to wipe his tears away and kiss him and then maybe suggest they run away together and it was stupid really, but he felt like he'd never had such a crush on anyone before.

So he reached out and took Hoseok's face in his hands and softly wiped the wet off until there were no tears coming anymore and his hyung was blinking at him and Minhyuk didn’t know how it happened, but suddenly they were  actually kissing, Hoseok’s lips moving against his and holy shit, it was probably the best kiss of Minhyuk’s life.

When they pulled apart it was because Hoseok was sniffing, nose still runny from crying earlier, but he was smiling and Minhyuk couldn’t help but laugh at the cuteness of it.  
„So, you know, now we have to wait a whole year for the next season, I thought we could start another series?“, Hoseok suggested and Minhyuk had the feeling like he’d been wanting to say that for a long time. „I have a few in mind, actually, but we can choose together. And also…“ He hesitated, biting his lip and it was the hottest thing ever. „…you know, we can also do other stuff. I think you know what I’m getting at, I’m just shit at explaining-“

„Yeah.“, Minhyuk said lightly, feeling a little dizzy from happiness. „I mean yes, to all of it. And now, can we stop being awkward and like, go back to kissing or something?“  
So they did.


End file.
